


seven

by xol (firetruck)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruck/pseuds/xol
Summary: The six times Luhan waits and the one time Minseok waits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> original title is original

1\. bus stop.

It’s cold. Luhan pulls his parka tighter around him and hunkers down on the metal bench, wishing he had remembered to bring his gloves. He glances at the watch on his wrist and bounces his legs impatiently. 

Moments later, he hears footsteps and looks up to see Minseok running towards him with two cups of coffee, slightly out of breath. Standing up, he moves to punch him on the shoulder, but Minseok dodges swiftly.

“Hey, no pushing! I’m holding two steaming cups of coffee, and if you spill them I am not going back to get more.”

“What took you so long? I’m freezing.”

“You were alone for like, five minutes.”  


“That’s so long.” 

“Shut up and drink your coffee.” 

Luhan takes the cup and sits back down on the metal bench. Minseok takes the spot next to him and pulls his parka tighter around him. 

“Did you see the schedules? The bus is going to be late.”

Luhan scoots closer to Minseok and huffs, his breath showing up as a white cloud. He hates waiting, but at least it’s not as cold anymore.

* * *

2\. turbulence.

Luhan paces nervously in front of the gate, alternating between checking the arrival boards and his phone. It’s been an hour and there was still no sign of Minseok. After sending another message that fails to deliver, he decides to take a bathroom break and maybe splash his face with some cold water. 

When he gets back to the gate, it’s flooded with the latest arrival and his heart pounds, eyes darting from person to person. Anxiety pools in his stomach when no Minseok rushes into his arms, and before he knows it the gate is empty again. 

Two hours later, Luhan is on the verge of tears, mind swimming with thoughts of a horrible accident and a dead Minseok who couldn’t contact him in time. His throat closes up, and just as he’s about to start crying in the middle of the airport, a pair of arms slink around him. 

“Sorry,” Minseok whispers in his ear, “I got on the wrong flight.”

Luhan starts crying.

* * *

3\. soulmates. 

Luhan spends most of his adolescent years waiting for his soulmate, but the words etched on his back slowly slip towards the back of his mind as he’s plummeted into adulthood. Nowadays, he showers and dresses himself without so much as a glance spared to the text proclaiming “Excuse me” scrawled on the base of his spine. 

He’s standing outside his boss’s office during lunch break, flipping through his presentation and ignoring the itch on his back when someone taps him on the shoulder. 

“Excuse me.” 

Luhan jumps a little and moves back until his back is pressed up against the wall. He glances at the man’s name tag.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Minseok smiles and peeks over at his folder. “Good luck on your presentation.” 

Luhan’s back feels like it’s on fire. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles.

“No problem. By the way, you’re standing in front of the radiator.” 

Luhan jumps forward and almost bumps into Minseok, who smiles again and waves before walking away. Heat is no longer blasting directly on Luhan’s back, but his lower back is still itching.

He makes a mental note to book a doctor’s appointment.

* * *

4\. artificial love.

Luhan does not know how to love (he never has). Intelligent as he may be, he is still a robot (prototype). This is what he tells Minseok, who doesn’t seem to understand.

“What do you mean?”

“I do not have a heart.” Luhan taps his empty chest, and Minseok laughs.

“You don’t need a heart to love! It all happens in here.” He taps his forehead. “In your brain. Which you do have.” 

Luhan blinks and stores the information away (along with the sound of Minseok’s laugh). 

“I can love?”

Before he can ask Minseok more about love, the automatic doors slide open with a hiss and Junmyeon stalks in, an unflattering frown set on his face.

“Minseok! There’s a new aircraft waiting to be taken out for a test run! The crew has been on standby for ten minutes already. Shoo! Go! Get out! This isn’t even your department!”

“Is it time already?”

“Yes! Wait, you’re not even in your suit. Minseok, you know how important the suit is. I swear if I have to—“

“I’m going! Going to get the suit, then going to fly the plane. Got it. See you later, Luhan!” 

Luhan waves and watches Minseok leave the lab with Junmyeon hot on his heels.

“Goodbye, Minseok.”

 

(He doesn’t get to see Minseok again, but he finds the plummeting feeling in his stomach when he overhears news of Minseok’s death to be akin to love, and he hates it.)

* * *

5\. catch me (when i fall).

Luhan scoops rice into his mouth halfheartedly, limbs feeling like lead. Light filters into his room from a window high on the wall behind him, illuminating only his desk, and he squints hard at the hands clutching his bowl of food. Suddenly, he’s not hungry at all. 

Setting the bowl down, he pulls himself into his bed and under the flimsy covers. The waiting would be over today, he had been reminded, and he clutches on to the thought. It’s what keeps him awake for the next two hours until the guard unlocks his cell door and orders him to get up. Restrained, he’s led outside, and the murmurs of the crowd subside as he appears. 

Minseok stands on the stage in front of him, and he climbs the steps, legs shaking like a newborn deer. He’s pushed onto his knees and Minseok steps forward, knuckles white from gripping his sword so tightly. 

“Any last words?” 

Luhan can only smile weakly in the wake of his executioner. 

“Thank you,” he says. _I’m sorry,_ he thinks. 

Minseok throws his hood up, shielding his watering eyes from the crowd, and swings.

* * *

6\. third eye blind.

“What’s in store for us today?” Luhan hovers over Minseok, who’s still tangled in the bedsheets. 

Minseok blinks his eyes, trying to focus his milky white pupils on Luhan’s face, and strains against his hold. 

“An ass kicking for you if you don’t get off me right now,” he playfully answers, and Luhan scrambles off of him, laughing. He draws the blinds tighter, making sure only a minimal amount of light filters through the room. 

“Can you see okay?”

“I’m not totally blind.”

“Yet,” Luhan jokes. 

Minseok scowls. 

⇨ ⇨ ⇨

“Do you know what I look like?”

Minseok pushes his steamed carrots around on his plate.

“Of course I do. I see you every day.” 

“Yeah, I know, but I mean like in real life. Not in a vision. Just…you always seem to be looking through me instead of at me is all.” 

“I’m like that with everyone.” 

Luhan hums and cleans his plate off. Minseok grows increasingly frustrated.

“I can see you. You have the softest eyes, smoothest skin, and the ugliest laugh. Just because I’m half blind doesn’t mean I can’t see you. I know exactly what you look like—every inch, every part of you. I know you.” 

Luhan clears his plate away and places a kiss on his forehead. 

“Don’t be such an asshole,” Minseok huffs. 

⇨ ⇨ ⇨

“What happens when you get your Ultimate Vision?”

“What?”

“Is that not an official Seer term for it?”

“Not really.”

“You know how you’ve just been getting small visions and stuff? And you’re supposed to start getting bigger and clearer ones? What happens to your eyes then?” Luhan brushes his thumbs against Minseok’s eyelids. “They’re almost clear now. They used to be brown.” 

“I’ll go blind.” 

“..Really?”

“Really.”

“Huh.”

⇨ ⇨ ⇨

Minseok wishes he wasn’t a Seer, wishes he didn’t have to hide all the time from the hunters. He wishes he didn’t have the Sight, because if he didn’t then he could still pretend to be okay in front of Luhan without giving everything away. He fumbles with his bag, visions of his own death, horrible and gruesome (but still fuzzy), flashing behind his eyelids. 

It’s dark when he slips outside and starts running. 

Luhan doesn’t deserve this, he thinks, and with that thought he banishes the image of Luhan alone in their bed to the dark recesses of his mind and focuses on the sharp wind pricking his lungs. 

⇨ ⇨ ⇨

Luhan goes on a downward spiral, tearing up the town and the nearby woods looking for Minseok.

Minseok watches him, the Sight having no mercy towards his tears.

⇨ ⇨ ⇨

Minseok goes on a downward spiral, and it peaks late one night, in the middle of worrying himself sick about Luhan while trying to hide from hunters. His Ultimate Vision greets him with absolute clarity, and Minseok screams as he watches. Even closing his eyes doesn’t help, for the images are seared into the insides of his eyelids.

Luhan is dying. The hunters find him in their house. They find him first because Minseok ran away, ran far without telling anyone, and left him in danger. It should’ve been him, but his fuzzy visions fueled his cowardice and now it was all coming back to bite him in the ass. 

Mania bubbles beneath his skin, and in a fit of rage Minseok tears his eyes out, screaming all the while. But the vision continues, for he is a Seer, and as Minseok lies in a pool of his own blood, bile, and tears, all he can think about is Luhan doing the same. 

Luhan doesn’t deserve this, but he does. 

⇨ ⇨ ⇨

The hunters parade around town the next day, showing off their newly collected pair of Seer eyes. Luhan stares into the clear eyes as they pass him by on the street and promptly runs into a nearby bush to throw up his breakfast.

* * *

7\. my home (is you).

“Tao is inconsolable.”

“Don’t make me feel worse about this than I already do,” Luhan grumbles, pulling clothes out of the dressers. 

“I’m not,” Minseok says quickly, closing the door behind him. “Do you need help packing?”

“No, I’m almost done anyways. This is the last drawer.”

“Okay.” Minseok sits on his bed, pulling his legs up to his chin, and watches Luhan. “Say hi to Kris for me.” 

Luhan snorts. “I’ll try.”

They fall into a comfortable silence as Luhan finishes collecting all of his things. With the final zipper closed, he flops down next to Minseok on the bed. 

“Are you upset?”

“No.” The answer is firm. “I’m not upset.” 

“I am. I’ll miss you. I’ll miss everyone else too. But…you understand, right?” 

Minseok nods.

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s not your fault.” 

Luhan sits up and scoots close to Minseok. 

“And,” Minseok says quietly, “I’ll miss you too. You have my number. Text me when you’re free.”

“Okay,” Luhan murmurs. “I will.”

They lean against each other until Luhan’s phone buzzes impatiently in his pocket, and suddenly they’re scrambling to gather all the suitcases and bags on the floor. They stand in the doorway of their room, and Minseok pulls Luhan in for one last hug. There’s a smile on his face when he pulls away, and Luhan can’t help but return it. 

“Go home, Luhan,” Minseok grins. 

“This isn’t over, Kim Minseok!” Luhan slings his bag over his shoulder and walks down the hallway to say goodbye to the other members. “I’ll be back, so be ready!” 

Minseok sticks his head into the hallway and yells down it. “Go _home_ already!” 

“I am!” 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. hs au.  
> 2\. normal au.  
> 3\. soulmates/office au.  
> 4\. android/scifi au.  
> 5\. medieval(ish)/prison au.  
> 6\. magic au.⇨ personal fave...i thought about making it a separate thing bc i ended up world building so much (little of it made it into the actual drabble...)  
> 7\. no au. 
> 
> anyways i got sick of rereading this over and over so...here it is. (tell me ur fave(s) maybe?)


End file.
